Our fairy tale
by Nana Walker
Summary: Al final, era Nezumi quien lo sacaba de esa mentira unilateral que siempre trataba de usar, de una u otra forma, para construir ese cuento que los dos protagonizaban.


**Disclaimer**: No.6 no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión: **633 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai. No he visto todos los capítulos del anime (ni que decir de la novela), así que el fic en sí puede contener muchas incoherencias x,D.

**Resumen:** Al final, era Nezumi quien lo sacaba de esa mentira unilateral que siempre trataba de usar, de una u otra forma, para construir ese cuento que los dos protagonizaban.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our fairy tale<strong>_

Sion se ha ido acostumbrando— poco a poco— a la dura vida en el Distrito Oeste.

Al principio, pensó que no podría lograr adaptarse (por supuesto, aún siente que no lo ha hecho del todo bien) pero que, con lo poco y nada que sabe de esa realidad, cree que podrá sobrevivir sin tantas dificultades en ese lugar. Ya conoce las calles principales, los mejores negocios y las personas con las que puede conseguir ciertos productos (indispensables para el diario vivir) en el mercado negro de la ciudad. También, entre fastidiado y atento, Nezumi le ha explicado y mostrado (con esa paciencia infinita que no sabe cómo, alguien con tan mal humor como él, puede tener) a las personas con las cuales es _seguro_ tratar y con las cuales no, mientras adorna esas lecciones de sobrevivencia citadina con palabras que pretenden ser burlas pero que, al final, salen de su boca como tiernos y dulces regaños de amante.

Cuando sus pensamientos llegan a este punto, la mirada de Sion se concentra, no en lo que Nezumi está haciendo, sino que en los finos rasgos de su rostro. Trata de entrever algo ahí— entre el rictus amargo que su rostro enseña y esos ojos orgullosos que no lo miran— que le cuente que es lo que él ha vivido durante esos últimos cuatro años, pero nada sale a la luz: lo único que esa pose altanera deja entrever es la similitud que tiene con la actitud de un príncipe.

_¿Un príncipe?_

Casi se larga a reír ante esa idea pero, si lo piensa con detención, le agrada que las cosas continúen por esos derroteros que se empeñan, de una u otra forma, en ligarlos con anterioridad: incluso, para asegurar la permanencia y fortalecimiento de esos lazos, podría aceptar la idea de ocupar el papel de la princesa que espera pacientemente, en la alta torre del castillo, a la llegada del príncipe que la liberará del encierro tenaz.

De pronto, como una pequeña explosión, las lámparas de la habitación se apagan de golpe, como si quisieran darle a entender, de forma tosca y cortante, que lo que ellos viven no es un cuento de hadas, sino que la nefasta y lóbrega realidad.

— Iré a buscar algunas velas— se escucha la voz de Nezumi murmurar en la oscuridad, seguida de un sonido casi imperceptible, que Sion atribuye a los furtivos pasos de su compañero.

Aunque el vivir en el Distrito Oeste diste un poco de parecerse a los cuentos de hadas, le gusta pensar que ambos son similares pues sabe, gracias a las historias que ha podido leer fuera de No.6,…

— Ya las traje— avisa Nezumi apenas regresa, instalando las velas en la mesa y prendiéndolas con habilidad y premura en esas profundas tinieblas.

… que, por muy oscuro que un cuento de hadas pueda parecer, al final casi siempre puede contar con un _happy end_…

— Pensé que ya no las fabricaban— comentó Sion—. ¿Con qué materiales las hacen ahora?

… en el que el príncipe y la princesa podrán vivir felices para siempre.

— Con cadáveres— responde Nezumi—. Cadáveres humanos— recalca, sonriendo de medio lado.

Con esa frase simple y soez, pareciera querer traerlo nuevamente a la angustiosa realidad, en la cual no protagonizan un cuento de hadas y no buscan la felicidad, sino en la que sólo se ocupan de una cosa elemental: sobrevivir ante la adversidad.

Aún así y aunque sea por error, Sion quiere seguir creyendo que, al final de ese camino incierto, podrán encontrar una felicidad que se adecue a las circunstancias que están viviendo. Era lo de menos si ese _happy end,_ con el que se topasen a futuro, era perfecto: se conformaba con que sólo existiera para ellos.

Eso, pensó sonriendo, era más que suficiente para su cuento.

Fin drabble: Our fairy tale

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Acepto que me quedó fail: el que esta pareja sea tan Yullen para sus cosas me complica la existencia x,D (le cuesta escribir Yuullen) pero, como buenamente mala fangirl que soy, hice mi intento (duda que a futuro pueda escribir más de este fandom *llora en su depre-rincón*).

En fin, dejando de lado mis dramas de fangirl, agradezco mucho a quien se tomó la molestia de leer esto. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, como siempre.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


End file.
